


Never were, never will be

by Sorrge



Series: Секреты [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Canon - Book, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Sexual flashback, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrge/pseuds/Sorrge
Summary: Сказать, что пещера была «теплой» – значит, довольно грубо пренебречь фактом
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Natanis the Succubus
Series: Секреты [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847779
Kudos: 16





	Never were, never will be

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never were, never will be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332166) by [a_sparrows_fall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sparrows_fall/pseuds/a_sparrows_fall). 



_**«Помнишь, как мы сидели когда-то совсем** _   
_**недалеко отсюда, спрятавшись в пещере?** _   
_**И вокруг бушевала вьюга»** _   
_**Регис, Кровь и Вино** _

Сказать, что пещера была «теплой» – значит, довольно грубо пренебречь фактом.

Нишу в горе, в которой вся их группа расположилась переночевать, можно описать как… менее холодную. Незначительно менее холодную.

Название тропы, на которую они скоро ступят, _Malheur_ – на диалекте Туссента означает «несчастье» – прекрасно описывает их ситуацию.

Ему не может навредить холод, да. Не в долгосрочной перспективе, не как остальным; он читал о лечении обморожения, ознобышей и тому подобного, и он делал все что мог, чтобы ему не пришлось завтра утром применять эти знания на своих товарищах.

Но невосприимчивость к экстремальным температурам не значит, что Регису они нравятся.

На протяжении своей жизни он имел тенденцию обосновываться в более теплых краях. Возможно, это было влияние родины клана, некая наследственная склонность к речным долинам, омываемым солнечным светом, окруженным защитными стенами скал – возможно, некая форма сохранения тканевой памяти; эта идея напоминает ему о дорогом друге Ковинариусе.

В любом случае, он так же непривычен к холоду, как и его спутники.

Кагыр сворачивается у огня первым, пытаясь получить хоть какое-то мизерное количество сна в эту неудобную ночь.

Ангулема почти вибрирует, такая частая и сильная дрожь сотрясает ее худую фигурку. Регис предполагает, что она следующей свернется рядом с ним.

Но, к его удивлению, Мильва, несколько минут понаблюдав за облачками пара, вырывающимся из губ Кагыра, со вздохом смотрит на Геральта.

– Разбудишь меня? На вторую смену? – спрашивает она.

– Конечно, – соглашается Геральт, чуть изогнув губы.

Невооруженным глазом видно, что ведьмак врет. Мильва хмуро смотрит на него.

Но это несерьезная хмурость, и Регис видит, что лучница слишком устала, чтобы спорить, и на самом деле, благодарна за шанс отдохнуть больше.

Набросив свое одеяло поверх одеяла Кагыра и забравшись под оба, Мильва придвинулась к спине нильфгаардца. Ткань чуть сдвинулась, когда она обняла его одной рукой.

Ангулема несколько мгновений наблюдала, как их дрожь унимается и дыхание выравнивается, воскликнула _«да пошло оно»_ , добавила свое одеяло и обвилась вокруг Мильвы. 

Регис смеется себе под нос, низкий звук теряется в ткани накидки; немногие наблюдающие за этой сценой могли бы предположить, что меньше чем полгода назад, одна треть этой уютной кучи-малы хлестала две другие ремнем.

Но сейчас их выдохи и движения не только абсолютно мирная картина, но и источающая тепло глубокой привязанности.

В сложных ситуациях появляются самые необычные союзы, но это не просто общение по принуждению. Это почти – и это трудно признать, учитывая особенности его воспитания, но тем не менее – семья.

 _Hanse, ганза_ : как однажды сказала Ангулема, это банда, команда.

Но Регис знает, что сколько бы он теперь не бродил по миру, это слово всегда будет иметь для него второе, более глубокое значение.

Они все родом из совершенно разных уголков континента, и никогда бы не встретились, если бы не странный выверт судьбы.

Судьбы… и ведьмака, конечно.

В приступе злобы, с точностью и меткостью, которые можно описать только как хирургически точные (и да, Регис заметил иронию), Натанис как-то назвала Геральта _его_ ведьмаком. Это было – и есть – крайне неуместное и неверное описание, но даже сейчас воспоминание об этом вызывает дрожь, больше связанную с теплом, чем холодом.

Что разумеется – кошмар – замечает Геральт. 

– Ты в порядке?

Его голос чуть громче шепота, но все равно чуть пугает. Регис глянул на лежащих товарищей, но те даже не пошевелились.

Тщетно пытаясь отвлечься, Регис пожал плечами, натягивая накидку сильнее на плечи:

– Холод не может мне навредить.

Он бросил взгляд на Геральта, чья обычно бледная кожа подсвечивалась розоватым от огня.

– Я не это спрашивал, – отвечает ведьмак с противоречивой ноткой в голосе.

– Я в порядке, – говорит Регис, но он отвечает слишком быстро, чтобы звучать искренне. Он теряет форму. Это истощение. Наверняка.

Ведьмак повернулся, чуть наклонив голову в сторону.

– Может, отдохнешь с другими? – он мягко указал на группу. – Я знаю, что тебе не нужно спать, но я видел, как ты это делаешь. К тому же, будет теплее.

Что ж. Похоже, Геральт следил за его привычками так же, как и он.

Часть обязанностей Региса – следить, как хирург, за благополучием своих товарищей; он не уверен, какие мотивы у Геральта. Он сохраняет нейтральное выражение лица, и следит за тем, чтобы улыбнуться только когда отвечает, давая понять, что шутит:

– Тогда с кем тебе разговаривать?

Мрачная полуулыбка искажает лицо Геральта, и Регис признает в ней ту маску, которая появляется, когда он думает о своем прошлом. Дворянка в Туссенте назвала ее «ужасным выражением на лице ужасного человека»; для Региса она превосходила мазки Дувента, или скульптуры в Тир на Беа Араинне; красота, созданная из боли.

– Обычно, я бы сказал «с Плотвой», – Геральт раздувает пламя, ссылаясь на оставленную в Туссенте кобылу, в его голосе появляется фальшивая легкость, почти неотличимая от той, с которой разговаривает Регис. – Ты лучший собеседник, чем она, но ты выглядишь жалко. Не смогу тебя понять, если начнешь стучать зубами.

Регис оскорбленно цыкнул.

– До такого абсурда не дойдет.

Вампир со стучащими зубами – _нелепость._

Но Геральт снова усмехается, и раздражение Региса рассеивается, как капли дождя под солнцем.

Но его благодарность за любимую улыбку обрывается последовавшей фразой.

– Иди сюда.

Мгновение Регис хлопает глазами, уверенный, что его понимание этого простого приглашения в лучшем случае опасно.

– Что?

Геральт кивает на место рядом с собой.

– Садись рядом.

Он просто… говорит это. Как будто это ничто, как будто это так просто.

Регис дрожаще смеется, его удивление слишком явно бросается в глаза.

– Нет, правда, нет необходимости…

Геральт знает? Как Регис к нему относится? Это ни в коем случае не акт взаимности. И Регис находит жалость совершенно недопустимой – нет, он не может, он не будет…

– _Регис,_ – голос Геральта прорезает панику, на этот раз его тон более напористый. Он протягивает к вампиру руку, и Регис замечает в ней легкую дрожь, так же, как и в его голосе. – _Иди сюда_ и накинь этот свой плащ на нас обоих. Сейчас же.

– А, – верно. Разумеется. Геральту просто холодно, и он не хочет потревожить остальных. В конце концов, он все еще человек, пусть и улучшенный.

Регис сохраняет размеренный темп, направляясь к Геральту, чтобы нельзя было сказать, что он торопится, хотя вряд ли Геральт бы стал над ним подшучивать так, как Ангулема, или – что более вероятно – Мильва, если бы они не спали.

Он не касается Геральта, когда расстегивает накидку, и вообще не смотрит на ведьмака, уставившись вместо этого на собственные бледные пальцы, наблюдая за ними со смутным трепетом, как будто он не может поверить, что они делают с тканью, как будто они принадлежат кому-то другому.

Он аккуратно расправил перед ними шерсть, и когда накинул ее на них сверху, то почувствовал, как дыхание чуть перехватило, когда он скользнул ближе к Геральту и прижался к нему всем боком, чтобы максимально влезть под небольшую ткань.

Холод, исходящий от одежды Геральта такой же, как и от его собственной, человеческое тепло еще не успело просочиться, и мгновение Регис может притворяться, что он не прислонился к другому существу – и тем более не прижимается к очень хорошему другу – больше чем другу, на самом деле – его…

– Лучше? – тепло спросил Геральт, явно не подозревая о внутреннем беспорядке и смущении Региса.

– Ммм, – ответил он.

Появляющаяся время от времени молчаливость Геральта, приобретенная – как Регис предполагает – за годы одиночества, заразила и его, и Регис обнаружил, что его собственный запас слов иссяк; пещера наполнилась абсолютной тишиной, нарушаемой лишь далеким завыванием ветра у входа в пещеру; весь остальной мир сузился до низкого гула, скорее память о буре, чем она сама. 

Регис все еще в абсолютном ужасе.

Он не может пошевелиться, едва _дышит._ Если он пошевелится, то почувствует трение ткани, как кожа Геральта успела согреться за те несколько секунд, что они сидят вместе, как его дыхание замедляется и расслабляется тело, убеждая Региса сделать то же самое. Мизерная капля комфорта, усиленная близостью, пронзающая как приглашение. И он не может его принять.

Это непохоже ни на что из того, что он представлял, потому что он никогда не позволял себе представить это.

Из всех своих сил и умений, которые он бы мог назвать опасными, самой разрушающей была и есть сила мысли. Мечты о случайном затянувшимся прикосновении или мягкой ласке достаточно безобидны, но они ведут к фантазиям о касании губ, языка. А потом слишком просто представить изучающие руки, шепот в ночи, не говоря уже о других, более глубоких подробностях: скольжение, движение, жар.

Некоторые мысли, в двух словах, вызывают привыкание.

И позволить себе привыкнуть к такому теплу в таком ледяном мире, значит вызвать очень жестокую боль.

Поэтому Регис максимально не шевелится. Непонятно, заметил ли Геральт что-то не то в его поведении; возможно причина его закостенелости в холоде. По крайней мере, он на это надеется.

Наконец, Геральт снова нарушил тишину, явно пытаясь воспользоваться соскользнувшим у Региса с языка обещанием разговора; и теперь Регис боком чувствует вибрации, когда тот говорит. (О боги).

– Регис… почему ты здесь?

Он уже отвечал на этот вопрос, как Геральту, так и другим, и повторяет свой стандартный ответ, хоть и подозревает, что в этот раз его не хватит:

– Помочь тебе спасти Цири, разумеется.

Геральт с явной ноткой неодобрения хмыкнул.

– Лютик остался с княгиней, – напомнил он. – И твоя… подруга. Выглядела. Ну. _Дружелюбно,_ – он выделяет слишком вежливый эвфемизм; Регис не видит, но почти чувствует, как тот ухмыляется.

Но поддельной вежливости недостаточно, чтобы сдержать воспоминания.

_(…она изгибается под ним как волна прилива, притягивая его к себе: унылый смертный, которого заманили в водную могилу, который бьется о ее скалы снова и снова…_

_– Ты хочешь, чтобы он был здесь, с нами?_

_– Нет, – рычит он сквозь стиснутые зубы._

_Но она – существо, чья натура постоянно требует большего; она сжимает его, будто это наказание, наклоняется, чтобы привлечь его внимание к себе, хотя бы на мгновение._

_Он шипит, будто обжегся._

_– Ты хочешь, чтобы я была им? – спрашивает она._

_Он застонал, толкнувшись, голос прозвучал громче, чем до этого._

_– Нет._

_Но закрытые глаза говорят гораздо больше, чем слова)._

Регис сглотнул, пытаясь вернуться в настоящее.

–…Большую часть времени, – говорит он.

Геральт чуть наклонил голову.

– Я бы не изменил мнение о тебе, если бы ты остался. Ты должен это знать.

– Дело не в этом, – возразил Регис и тут же пожелал замолчать.

– Тогда в чем?

Он мягко вздыхает, и старается не думать о том, что Геральт чувствует каждое его движение.

Он может замаскировать себя словами так же, как он делает это травами, плащом, человеческой профессией: спрятать намерения в чем-то безобидном. Он делал так и раньше.

Тем не менее, ему не хватает воздуха произнести это.

– Ты должен закончить это задание, это точно, – говорит он, растягивая слова, подбирая каждую букву с предельной точностью. – Неважно, какой ценой. И я думаю, у нас всех есть предположения, что это за цена. И если мои определенные таланты могут предотвратить причинение тебе вреда, то я более чем счастлив одолжить их.

Голос Геральта звучит одновременно мрачно и насмешливо:

– Другими словами… мне пригодится любая помощь.

Регис тихо посмеивается.

– Ты снова демонстрируешь свой врожденный дар к лаконичности.

Ведьмак несколько мгновений молчал.

– Ты уверен, что это единственная причина?

В груди Региса всколыхнулась паника, забираясь выше и угрожая перекрыть дыхательные пути.

Геральт… знает? Спустя столько времени?

Когда он снова заговорил, то в голосе появилась легкая хрипота.

– Нужно же как-то рассеивать скуку, когда живешь так долго.

Геральт не отвечает.

Они сидят друг рядом с другом в тишине, и слишком натянутое напряжение момента постепенно ослабевает.

Регис выдыхает, позволив себе умоститься поудобнее, но не слишком удобно – приемлемое, если не непринужденное место, чтобы провести ночь – когда Геральт шевелится. Прежде чем Регис успел отреагировать, успел отследить движение, Геральт уже согнул руку над его головой, приобняв за плечи.

– Отдохни, Регис, – вздохнул он, пропустив в голос нотку усталости, которую он не показывал до этого – ни ему, ни уж точно остальным. – Хоть один из нас должен.

Регис разомкнул губы, но увидев, как Геральт снова уставился на огонь, закрыл рот.

Он уже в милях отсюда, наверняка в замке Стигга. Думает о Цири… и несомненно о Йеннифэр.

Он ненавидит неточность используемого языка, но это самая точная форма прописной истины: можно знать что-то, а можно _знать._

И Регис понимает – хотя он, конечно, уже это знал – что это, все это, общее покрывало, тепло, объятие, все это, не имеет к нему никакого отношения.

Есть одиночество и тревога, и, конечно же, дружеское тепло, и даже доверие – дар, над которым нельзя смеяться, получив от ведьмака, в частности от Геральта – но они не имеют никакого отношения к любви, и никогда не будут.

В каком-то смысле, даже после укола от такой ясности, ситуация даже становится проще.

Как осколок льда у огня, Регис медленно оседает на Геральта, позволив плечу найти самый глубокий изгиб подмышки ведьмака, полностью вжавшись в излом его тела. Он даже скользнул рукой к впадине чуть ниже ребер, к потрясающему переплетению крови, костей, мышц и органов, к мягкому ядру, поющему прямо под кончиками пальцев Региса, одновременно слишком близко и невероятно далеко.

Когда его голова находит грудь Геральта, он закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как уходят последние капли холода, что между их телами нет промежутков, за исключением одного.

 _Да, это прекрасно,_ думает он. Прекрасно почти на грани с болезненным. Очень, очень на грани.

\----------

Он не спит часами – как он мог? – но опять-таки, сказать, что он провел время полностью бодрствуя, было бы неправдой.

Так что он не уверен, который час, когда слышит очень слабое ржание лошади.

Он не открывает глаза, потому что это просто не может быть правдой, да? Какая лошадь смогла бы преодолеть огромные ущелья, которые они прошли? Это лишь ветер воет, и ничего больше.

Разве нет человеческой притчи о смерти верхом на бледной лошади?

Он мрачно улыбается в кожаную одежду Геральта, и чувствует, как сознание снова тускнеет.

\----------

Буря не утихла к утру – даже наоборот, ветер завывает так непреклонно, что непонятно, прошло ли вообще хоть какое-то время.

Регис, наверное, задремал окончательно на рассвете, потому что просыпается на полу пещеры один, с заботой укутанный в собственный плащ.

Геральта нигде не видно.

Но, как ни странно, Мильва с Ангулемой не спят, и похоже, уже некоторое время сидят и жадно поглощают последние из скоропортящихся продуктов из Туссента. Кагыр тоже начинает шевелиться.

Редко когда остальные просыпаются раньше него, и еще реже их движений недостаточно, чтобы разбудить его.

Он задвигает подальше мысли о том, насколько сильно его близость к Геральту способствует понижению защиты, не говоря уже о том, что он очень хорошо отдохнул, несмотря на отвратительные условия.

– Утречко, – здоровается Ангулема, протягивая ему ломоть быстро черствеющего хлеба, ровным жестом и с дружелюбным настроением. Он отмахивается от него и встречается взглядом с Мильвой, не находя в ее глазах ничего, кроме остатков сна и, возможно, слабого раздражения от непрекращающегося холода.

Ни одна из них не смотрит на него даже с намеком на насмешку, так что он предполагает, что Геральт ушел до того, как он проснулись. (Особенно Мильва – у которой острый взгляд, которого можно ожидать от лучницы, и которая знает о Регисе гораздо больше, чем следует – она бы наверняка высказалась, если б узнала о произошедшем).

Не осталось ни одного подтверждения прошедшей ночи, даже памяти, кроме той, что осталась у ее участников; все следы произошедшего замело, как следы в метель.

Он едва осознает, что обменивается с ними несколькими шутками, прежде чем извиняется, выходит из поля их зрения и превращается в туман.

В нескольких шагах от зияющего входа в пещеру стоит на коленях фигура с волосами, такими же бесцветными, как снежные нагромождения вокруг, выглядящая как вестник Tedd Deireádh.

Регис снова принимает человеческую форму, стараясь, чтобы его шаги были достаточно тяжелыми, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть помешать медитации Геральта и предупредить его о своем присутствии.

Геральт моргает, выходя из транса и вздыхает.

– Что-то не так? – искренне спрашивает Регис, переводя взгляд между другом и почти непрозрачной, но движущейся стеной белого перед ними. Он не видит ничего интересного в шквале, и сильно подозревает, что Геральт тоже.

– У меня было странное чувство прошлой ночью, – выражение лица и голос ведьмака сочатся той же усталостью, что и ночью. – Показалось, что я почувствовал… кого-то снаружи. Так что я…

Он обрывает себя, качая головой:

– Ерунда.

Регис наблюдает, как Геральт встает на ноги, как раз когда остальные подтягиваются в зону слышимости, укутываясь, готовясь к долгому, холодному пути, и вампир чувствует, что пренебрежительные слова Геральта совсем его не убедили.

Иногда он говорил о своих снах, что они бывали пророческими. Если бы он хоть намекнул, что это чувство было таким же, Регис бы уже был в воздухе, обыскивая окрестности в поисках кого угодно, чего угодно. Он бы…

Он остановился. А что бы он _не сделал_ для Геральта?

Это должно быть беззаботной мыслью, не более чем легкое самоуничижение.

Но что-то в холоде, вьюге, небе, таком ярком и одновременно темном, наполняет его дурным предчувствием.

– Регис, идешь?

Геральт, с накинутой на голову и плечи накидкой, бледным лицом, обрамленным черной тканью, выглядящий еще более мрачным чем обычно, поворачивается к нему, и Регис понимает, что он единственный из всех, кто не готов идти вперед, в бурю.

– Как и всегда, – отвечает он, завернувшись в ткань так же, как остальные.

Они выходят на холод.

Но проходит всего несколько минут, прежде чем они снова останавливаются, на этот раз, из-за одного из них. Ветром приносит тонкий крик Ангулемы.

– Гляньте! Гляньте туда! Там следы! Кто-то там проехал!


End file.
